Louis and Corinne: The Proposal
by Creme Caramel
Summary: It all started with a balloon ride...
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1: The Proposal

It was a sunny morning in Paris, and as usual King Louis had to spend the entire morning listening to the monotonous voice of his advisor.

Wait, was he really listening? No, his mind was somewhere far away, daydreaming. It's been two weeks since Corinne and the musketeers left to stop the plot against the new king, and he found himself missing her terribly. He was counting every day for her to return, as he had so many things to tell her…

"Your highness?" His advisor repeated the question for the second time.

"Huh?" Louis slowly came back to reality. "I'm sorry, what were you talking about?"

"Your highness, are you still worried about the plot against you? The musketeers have taken care of it." The advisor assured Louis.

"I wonder what took them so long" Louis' patience was running short. He desperately wanted to see Corinne again.

"But Your Highness… Monsieur Treville and the musketeers have just returned to the castle. That's why I told you they have taken care of the mess."

"They're back?" Louis immediately stormed out of the room, leaving the old advisor standing surprised.

Meanwhile, Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renee were taking their horses to the stable.

"Oh, it's so nice to be back!" Corinne took a deep breath. The smell of Parisian air was always the best. "All these times traveling is killing my back."

"Oh yes, I can see why it's so nice to be back." Renee giggled, nudged Aramina and whispered to her:"I bet it has something to do with the King."

"I heard that." Corinne frowned, but anyone could see that her face was slightly blushing. "We're the Royal Musketeers. Our job is to protect the king, not flirt with him. You said so yourself, Renee."

"Who said anything about you flirting with him? You mentioned it yourself." Viveca laughed.

Corinne felt both annoyed and amused. She liked it when someone mentioned her and King Louis in the same sentence. It was her secret.

"Speak of the devil…" Viveca giggled, and quickly left with the others.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Corinne was about to run after them, but soon realized someone was standing behind her. It was Louis.

"Your highness!" She greeted him.

"Welcome back, Corinne." Louis smiled. "Would you like to take the balloon ride we planned before you had to go on that mission?" 

Corinne was surprised at how straightforward he was. She just returned home, and he was already asking her for a balloon ride with him? Strange.

On the contrary, Louis didn't feel anything strange about his invitation. All the waiting for her to come back had pushed his patience to its limit. He wanted to get this done before he loses the guts to invite her again.

"You came to the stable just to ask me this?" Corinne asked.

"Yes." He replied. And seeing how hesitant she was, he added:"Come on, I promise you won't have to save me this time."

Louis filled the balloon with hot air and it slowly ascended. After a moment, they were already high up in the sky. And that's when the awkward silence began. It seemed Louis had converted back to his shy self.

With nothing else to do, Corinne stared down the palace. A few people were already looking up at them. She imagined her friends seeing this and teasing her to the rest of her life as soon as she came back. She felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Don't you think we should find another way to spend time together? I mean, this way the whole kingdom will know their king likes to hang out with a musketeer." She suggested.

"You think so, Corinne? Then, next time, I'll hang out with someone who isn't a musketeer. At least not solely a musketeer."

Corinne felt a little jealous, but managed to stay calm and ask Louis who it'll be. 

"Who's that lucky person?" She asked, observing his facial expression.

Louis got closer to her, and took one of her hands into his.

"You, Corinne." He answered, gazing at her with admiration in his eyes.

"Me? But I'm a…" Corinne thought Louis was joking, but soon got the hint of what he said. "You don't mean…"

"Yes. Corinne D'Artagnan, will you be my queen?"


	2. Engagement, Reactions and Preparations

Chapter 2: Engagement, Reactions and Preparations

Corinne looked in Louis' eyes. She knew she had been waiting for these words quite a while. But now, when she finally heard them, she found herself standing speechless.

"Ehm… Corinne?" Louis began to feel worried. "Are you all right?" _"Did I say something wrong?"_ He thought.

"I've never felt better, Louis."Slowly but clearly, Corinne answered him. She gently embraced him. "Yes, Louis. Of course I'll be your queen."

"Oh, Corinne" Louis held Corinne's hand tightly. "I shall announce our engagement as soon as we land the balloon."

"That reminds me… Do you know how to land this thing? I don't want to crash the second time." Corinne recalled the last time Louis landed the balloon. She certainly didn't want that to happen again.

"Don't worry… I've learned to steer this thing very well" Louis assured her. "Besides, I can't crash a balloon with my future queen on it, right?"

Corinne slowly walked back to meet up with her friends. Her hands still hurt a little after Louis' second unsuccessful landing. _"Can't crash a balloon with his_ _queen on it, huh?"_ She thought, though in her mind admitted that it was a little funny.

When she got back, the rest of the female musketeers were already waiting for her. She could tell by just looking at their faces that they knew where she had been and were expecting from her a full report of the "date".

Maybe it was best to pretend nothing happened. And so Corinne walked past them, ignoring their puppy faces. She didn't know that it wasn't easy to walk away from them unless she gave them what they wanted.

"Corinne?" Viveca called. Oh no, busted. Corinne had to stop. She turned around, and once again saw their expecting faces.

"Where have you been?" Viveca asked, though deep down she already knew the answer.

"Well, you know…"

"Oh! You were with Louis on that floating balloon, weren't you? We know, because we saw you!" Unable to repress her excitement anymore, Aramina gave away everything they knew about the "date".

"Well… Did he say something to you? Did anything happen?" Renee kept burying Corinne with questions.

Knowing she could no longer keep her little secret, Corinne decided to tell the girls about the engagement. The news received mixed reactions.

"Oh! That is so romantic! Just imagine, being there in the clouds in a beautiful afternoon… when your true love asks you to marry him! Corinne, that's great news!" Aramina congratulated her friend. "I wish someday, I would meet someone who would love me like that!"

"So, does this mean you'll quit being a musketeer?" Renee, on the contrary, didn't take the news well. The last thing she wanted was the group fall apart.

"Renee, I didn't say…" Corinne wanted to explain, but noticed someone was playing with her hand. "Viveca, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"No ring? Nothing?" Viveca sighed with disappointment. "What a romantic proposal."

Corinne's patient was running out.

"Girls" She said. "Aren't you happy for me? You don't want me to get old and never marry anyone, do you? All for one and one for all, remember, musketeers?"

"I am happy for you, Corinne" Aramina said, feeling guilty, though she didn't do anything to make her upset.

"I know you are, Aramina" Corinne sighed. "And I believe someday, you'll meet that person. He will love you with all his heart."

"What I'm trying to say is…" She approached Viveca. "Vi, I know. There's no ring. But does it even matter? We would still live happily together, as long as we love each other. I don't think it's a big problem."

"Oh, Corinne, I know you're right. I guess that's just who I am. A fashionista. I care about jewelry, you know."

"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Renee asked, feeling left out.

"Of course I do! Renee, I want you to know that me marrying Louis doesn't change anything. I'll still be a musketeer, I'll still be your friend, Corinne, and we'll still accoplish our missions together, as a team. I know it sounds impossible but trust me, that's how it'll be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, as always" Renee finally seemed quite convinced.

"So what do you say, musketeers? Will you help me out?" Corinne asked.

"I'll help you with the decorations." Renee promised.

"I'll be your bridesmaid of Honor, if you like" was Aramina's suggestion.

"Your dress is on me." Viveca stated. "Louis can take care of the rest."

Corinne smiled. She knew she could always count on her friends. Initially, they might have doubts, but eventually, they'll always support her no matter what she chooses.

"Thank you, girls" She said.

And they hugged each other warmly in a group hug.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Corinne looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Just minutes earlier, Renée, Viveca and Aramina finished helping her to prepare for her wedding. And now, there she was, carefully observing every stitch on the wedding dress. A white strapless dress with white jewels on the bottom part of the skirt. Viveca's designs never fail to impress Corinne. She loved it.

And it seemed like Miette loved it too, as the kitty looked at Corinne with a pleased expression on her face. Or at least that's what Corinne assumed.

"Can you believe it, Miette? That someday a country girl like me would become a musketeer, and then... the queen!" She turned around, letting the dress turn gracefully around her waist.

"Meow!" Corinne's kitty seemed happy for her beloved owner.

"Just one thing I never expected…" Corinne said, stroking Miette. "I always thought my prince would be the one saving me when I'm in distress, not the other way around."

Miette gave a loud meow. Corinne laughed.

"I hope you're right, Miette."

Suddenly Corinne heard someone knock on the door. "Knock, knock". She quickly put Miette down and straightened herself up.

"Come in, please." She said, and immediately realized her visitor. "Mom!"

"Corinne, my little girl" Corinne's mother stepped closer and hugged her. "Look at you. Your father would be very proud."

"I know he is." Corinne smiled, reminiscing the happy times spent with her father.

"Just one thing…" Corinne's mother looked skeptical. "Will you be happy as Queen? You know being the Queen comes with privileges and also many responsibilities."

"Mom!" Corinne laughed, trying to assure her mother. "I'm seventeen now. I know what's best for me. Don't worry about me, I'll live a happy life. Louis loves me and I love him too. That's all that matters."

"Well, I just want you to know that I love you very much and no matter what you choose, I'll always support you, Corinne. You always make me proud."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you too." She hugged her mother once more.

"Now… Let's go. The groom is waiting for you."

And so she walked Corinne down the aisle to the wedding arch. Louis was standing there. In his eyes, he saw no one else but a beautiful bride walking toward him. She was like an angel that heaven sent to him to protect him and show him what love meant. He felt lucky fate brought them together.

"You look beautiful, Corinne." Louis whispered to her as she came next to him.

"Thank you." Was all she could say, as she felt happiness overwhelming her.

Among the guests, Corinne's friends were admiring her.

"Doesn't she look beautiful in that dress?" Viveca complimented.

"Stop it, Viveca. We all know you designed it, it's very beautiful, thank you." Renée quickly replied, avoiding another hour of listening to Viveca praise her own design.

Then vows were exchanged, and the happy newlyweds left the palace as the wedding guests continued to look at them with admiration.

Louis took his bride to the front garden where there was an enormous floating balloon decorated with white and pink flowers. Corinne immediately realized this was part of the "Wedding surprise" prepared specifically for the bride.

"No, there's no way I'm crashing the third time." Corinne protested when Louis invited her on the balloon ride.

"Come on, you don't want to do this in front of our guests, do you?" Louis asked her with a wide smile.

Corinne turned around. Dozens of people were looking at her with an expression that said "What are you waiting for? Jump in!" Finally, Corinne gave up.

"All right, all right. But just this time. I'm getting altitude sickness." She sighed and let Louis pull her on the flying machine. Louis heated the inner part of the balloon and it slowly ascended. Below, Corinne's friends and the rest of the wedding attendants were waving at them.

"So… where are we?" Louis turned to her when they were already high up in the sky.

"We're on a floating balloon, something I'm getting sick of" Corinne avoided the question. "A perfect place."

"Yes it is." Louis leaned forward to Corinne and caressed her. Then their lips met. The kiss wasn't long, but that was enough for them to feel the passion long held back by their different social status. In a moment, they felt like fireworks broke out everywhere in their body. A feeling of euphoria.

"Oh, that is so romantic!" Aramina's romantic heart was fluttering as she watched the happy couple slowly float away in the sky.

Suddenly something fell from the sky into her hands. Corinne's bouquet! It seemed that she just threw it from the balloon.

"Oh, you got the bouquet!" Viveca said. "That's good news, right?"

"Of course!" Renée added. "Viveca, looks like we'll have a lot to do in the near future."


End file.
